Nagi Vs. the Wall
by Himizu1
Summary: Nagi's little story thing... Nagi runs into doors... That's what this is about... And my formatting still didn't stick...


Disclaimer: Yes, delayed reactions have allowed me to realize that I didn't have a disclaimer on my other stories. But, I don't own any of the characters (other than myself) in any of these stories (though I wish I owned Ran, even though it seems my obsession is Farf as he's in every story I've written O.o).  
  
I'm hoping that this story doesn't have as many typos, but that's doubtful because of my lack of sleep the past two nights. Oh, hopefully my formatting isn't eaten up either. All of my trail offs were taken and my double spacing, paragraphs, everything else. blah. And thank you for everyone who read my fics and liked them ^_^. For those who didn't, so what, no one cares what you think anyway. And as for this story, it is about Nagi. And a wall (well door, actually). This is partially based on true events, so in honor of my 'sister' Tenki, here's the story!  
  
Nagi sighed. He did it again. He sat on the floor and looked up. "It moved," he said to himself. He wasn't believing it. Instead of getting up, he fell backwards. He ignored the pile of cookie dough that was beneath his head. The pain finally kicked in somehow and he whimpered. "Mama!" he cried. He pounded his feet against the wall he just ran into. When he succeeded in kicking a hole in the wall, he stopped. Even though he probably could have used his telekinesis to do it without hurting himself, but this is my fic and he kicked the wall. He stood up and pushed away the stupid American-type cartoon birds that were flying around his head. He stared at the door. "I've had it!" he cried. "This requires scientific studies!" He stared at the doorway. "Hmmm." he pondered to himself. He's very mysterious, so I don't really know what he's pondering. He continued staring at the doorway for several minutes, creasing and uncreasing his brows. "Hmm." he said again, staring harder. He began to attempt the "Aya Ray-of-Death-Glare". He stopped when he realized it wasn't working with his lack of sexiness. "Damn it," he said. "All of those years of school and nothing they've taught me works." Right about then, the author began to wonder where this story was going. Seeing as how this story is already worse than the previous ones she wrote, she considered stopping this stupid story series all together, right this very moment, when Nagi broke into her thoughts. "Hey! You can't just stop now!" he cried. "My time isn't done! I still haven't gotten my 15 minutes of fame!" "Well, for one thing, your screen time on Weiß was more than 15 minutes, and I have spent more than 15 minutes staring at this damned notebook, you're 15 minutes is done and over with!" she.. err. I? Yelled. or should I say wrote.? Yea. Back to the argument. "Well. We still need to find the touching conclusion to Farf's story!" Nagi replied quickly. "You jackass!" the author screamed. "They weren't supposed to know something is wrong with him!" "Gomen!" he replied, ready to get hit. "Hey! Maybe I could bring him in the story now!" the author stated to no one in particular. "I could get it done and start my Brad story!" (which as of yet, August first, I still haven't exactly gotten to. But don't worry! It'll be here soon enough!) "OK!" Nagi screamed in his monotonous dubbed Omi-type voice (insert cringe-type thing from author here). "Just shut up!" The author glared at Nagi. Nagi tried to glare back. The author humored Nagi's attempt at an "Aya Cold-Sexyness-is-My- Specialty" and stopped talking. She got back in author mode just as Farf walked in the door. He glared as he almost ran into the author and turned to Nagi. "What's wrong?" he asked through gritted teeth, twitching his eyes. I mean eye. "Why?" Nagi asked, trying to sound tough. Farf stared at Nagi, unsure whether to laugh at him or bitch-slap him. Nagi continued to stare back, even though he knew his little tough guy act wasn't working. (aww, he's trying to be a big boy ^.^;; even though at this moment, he's only a year younger than I am. but so what) "Do YOU want a cookie?" Farf asked, already knowing the answer. "No," Nagi replied, coolly, knowing it would piss him off. He hid his slight grin as Farf's eyes narrowed. "So what the hell DO you want?" Farf asked clenching his fists until they turned white. I mean. Yea, I don't know how his skin could be any whiter, it just was somehow. "I. Can't walk through the doorway," he replied slightly embarrassed. "Jackass." Farf said, rolling his eye. "Do you know what I can do?" Nagi asked, hoping Farf hadn't taken too much offense but what he had said earlier. (for those who have been reading along, say it with him!) "Schu had this problem before," Farf said grinning evilly, remembering how foolish he thought the 'Mastermind' had been to have this problem. "What did he do?!" Nagi asked frantically. "Well, I don't know," Farf said sarcastically. "Maybe he did what every other person with common sense does when they approach a door." "Wh. What's that?" he asked nervously. "TURN THE GOD DAMNED DOOR KNOB AND PUSH THE FUCKING DOOR IN, YOU FOOL!!" he screamed and left, slamming the door so hard behind him, it knocked the hinges off. "Good idea." Nagi replied, a little grateful not only because he wouldn't have to worry about his problem when he went to the front door, but also that he had unlocked the secret to the plague that was holding him back. He approached the door cautiously. He took a breath. As he turned the knob, a sense of pleasure swept through him (not THAT kind of pleasure, you perverts. Jeez, what are people thinking? O.o). When the knob stopped turning, he pushed slowly. The door creaked open, and he peaked through the now opened door. "I. I did it!" he exclaimed and did a little happy jig. He walked though the door cautiously and closed the door behind him, for something to lean against. He could have just leaned against the wall, but then the end of this story wouldn't be as pointless as my other fics. When the author shut up again, Nagi turned and faced the door. "I've beaten you at last!" he exclaimed. "You stupid door! That's all you'll ever be! A door!" (yea. if that quote is somewhat familiar, I tweaked it a little from JTHM) He reached for the knob again and turned and pushed. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. Nagi, the "Prodigy", had failed to ask Farf one thing. He knew how to get IN a room, but what about getting OUT?  
  
Yay! Now wasn't that fun? Ok, yea, still a little dull compared to my first three (IMO, anyway) but I've got a couple ideas for Brad's. None for Farf's, though. And for the few wondering, Tenki does know how to open doors, but several times (usually while I'm on the phone with her) she has been going through a door way (door opened) and she'll run into the wall. If you want to laugh at her or criticize me, we use the same email address usually (kyou_aguri@yahoo.com). And in reply to. umm a fan (?) yea, email us and We'll be glad to have you help ^.^ Anyone else is free to write us too, with ideas, or guest hosting. or. whatever. We're actually trying to get someone else to help us with the talkshow stuff. And with more hosts, more ideas come up. Yay. Yea, well I'm going to shut up now. Oh, sorry for this coming a . little late, but I'm moving soon and I've been packing and all of that good stuff. But.. I don't know when I'll get the new stuff up with everything going on right now. But.Have more to type. Damn my procrastination. 


End file.
